Untitled
by HeadGoddessOfSarcasm
Summary: After a series of youma attacks on Ouran High School, the senshi enrole to find the culprit. Ouran High School Host ClubxSailor Moon ON HIATUS until inspiration is found.
1. Chapter 1

Been busy. Should be working on _Clash_, but this got stuck in my mind and now I can't work on that.

**Untitled**

When they arrived upon the scene, the senshi found chaos. Hundreds of students of all ages were running around, most screaming. There were cars everywhere, trying to pick up their charges. Some students just forewent waiting for their rides and ran out the front gate.

"Goodness, this place is a mess," Michiru muttered.

"Let's just find the youma and get out of here. All these rich kids are bugging me," Haruka growled.

"Like you aren't a rich kid yourself, Haruka-chan?" Minako teased.

"Youma located. It's in the third music room, in the high school wing. And no names, please. What if someone hears you? We'll never be able to remain anonymous that way."

"Come on, then! You heard Suisei (Ami). Let's get moving!" Makoto cried out.

The group ran through the building, following Ami's lead, until they reached a door blocked by a large pillar.

"That's going to take far too long to move. I think there are still people trapped in there. We should split up. Mokusei (Makoto), Ten'ōsei (Haruka), you two are physically the strongest. Move the column, and then open the door as soon as you can, to let the people out. Suisei, Kaiōsei (Michiru), and myself will go out the window, and enter the room that way," Minako ordered.

"Yes, Kinsei (Minako)," all four said.

**(MEANWHILE, INSIDE THE ROOM)**

The small body of Mitsukuni Haninozuka was held suspended in the air by one clawed hand.

"Oh, do keep struggling... Your energy is delicious..." the youma hissed.

"Honey-senpai! Let him go!" Haruhi yelled.

"Oh? Would you prefer to take his place, girl?"

If she answered, it was drowned out by the sound of breaking glass.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!"

A gigantic golden yellow heart slammed into the youma, causing it to drop Mitsukuni. Warm, glove clad arms were there, scooping him up before he could hit the floor, and a soothing voice whispered words of comfort to him.

"Don't worry. It's nothing serious; he'll be able to sleep it off. However, you need to get out of here, before one of you does get seriously hurt," Michiru instructed the Host Club and the small group of clients still there as she gave his unconscious body back to Takashi.

"But the door is blocked!" Haruhi protested.

"Really? Doesn't look blocked to me," a new voice said. The group turned and just stared at the two women now in the doorway. "The school might want to get that pillar fixed, though. And the window. Should definitely do something about that broken window."

It was the (slightly) taller of the two women that was talking. The wings folded along her back were tinted slightly blue, and most of her fuku was blue, though her gloves, body piece, and boots were white like the other four women's.

"Ten'ōsei, get back here and help!"

Everyone's attention snapped back to the two women fighting in the back of the room. The youma managed to snap free of the ice holding it in place, and it lunged at the group of people. Several of the girls screamed, but the youma was hauled back by a golden chain before it could get too close.

"Kaiōsei, take those kids and get them out of here! If you need help, take Suisei."

"If she wouldn't mind, I'd appreciate the help."

"I'm of no use here anyway. Its weakness is fire."

"Well, Mokusei is the closest we've got. Of all days for Kasei to be absent..." Minako grumbled.

"Kinsei!"

That was all the warning Minako got before the youma grabbed the chain and threw her into the wall. She groaned in pain.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

A wave of electricty was sent toward the youma, which caught on fire. Makoto watched as it burned into ash, while Haruka checked on Minako.

"Out cold. We'll need to get her to headquarters, quickly. Ami-chan will know what to do."

**(AT HEADQUARTERS, LATER THAT DAY)**

"She's still unconscious, but she'll be fine in a few days," Ami announced to a relieved crowd huddled outside Minako's room. "Meanwhile, I think we should discuss what to do about Ouran School... There have been three youma attacks there in the past two weeks."

"Why not infliltrate it?" Usagi suggested.

"Because it's a school for the filthy rich, baka," Rei snapped.

"Well, we aren't exactly poor. Ami-chan's got boatloads of money from the medical machines she improved for Zoicite's company and the plans she created for NASA, Mina-chan's got money from modeling and acting, Mako-chan's got money from her parents, you've got money from your parents (especially your father), Chiru-chan's got money from her art and music, and Haru-chan's got money from racing."

"What about you, Usa-chan? We aren't going to do a full undercover mission without you," Makoto pointed out.

"I've got a whole treasury on the moon."

"But would they take us, especially in the middle of the semester like this?"

"We'll just have to go negotiate and ensure they understand that it's in their best interest that they allow us in."

**(NEXT WEEK, SUOU RESIDENCE)**

"Suō-sama, there is a group of girls at the door who request your presence."

"I'm busy. Tell them to make an appointment."

"Yes, Suō-sama."

The maid went away, but returned five minutes later.

"They say it would be in your best interest to talk to them."

"Who are they?"

"One of them says her name is Hino Rei, Suō-sama."

He inhaled sharply.

"Let them in."

"Yes, Suō-sama."

She left, and five minutes later, three girls were shown into his office, among them, Hino Rei, daughter of Hino Iseika. He didn't recognize the other two.

"Hello, Suō Yuzuru-san. I am Tsukino Usagi, and this is Mizuno Ami. I presume you already know of Rei-chan."

"Hello, Tsukino-san. May I ask why you are here?"

"We are looking for admission into Ouran High School, but we seem to be running into a few rough spots. We were hoping that you would be able to help us."

"Look, if you were hoping for me to pay for your education--"

"Oh, nothing of the sort. Rei-chan, as you know, has money from her father, and her mother left her quite a bit when she died. Ami-chan has money from NASA--the highest bidder for her space craft designs--and she more recently improved some medical technology for Terra Inc. I, as well, have my own money. We were hoping for sponsorship, of a sort, not only for us, but for a small group of our friends, as well."

"We believe that, with your good word, as you are superintendent, we would be able to get into the school with no problems. Would you help us?"

Though mildly shaken, he couldn't help being impressed. Tsukino obviously had the makings of a good politician, judging by the way she subtly told him of their alliances, and Mizuno was clever in the way she made it sound like it was all his choice.

Clearing his throat, he made the only reasonable decision there was to make.

"I would be honored to sponsor such a group of lovely ladies, Tsukino-san. All I request is a little information on the people besides yourself that I would be sponsoring."

"Already prepared, Suō-san." Ami flipped open her back, and produced a stack of folders. "Alphabetically by last name."

Indeed, on the top was a folder labled "Aino Minako." He opened it briefly, and scanned the information. He was surprised. The information was thorough, though he had a sneaking suspicion that if he were to have a search conducted on her, he wouldn't find any new information.

"If you would like, I could get my son to tell you about Ouran High School."

"Oh, we would hate to be any trouble."

"It would be no trouble at all."

"Well, we're actually expected back home. I'm having dinner with my fiancé tonight."

"Ah. Good night, then."

"You as well."

The three girls got up at the same time, and walked out together. Once the door to his office was closed, he slumped in his chair.

"Send in my son, please," he called into the intercom.

"Yes, Suō-sama."

After a few momments of just sitting there, he straitened himself up, and prepared for his son's arrival.

"You called me, Father?"

"Yes. Ouran High School is getting some new students soon, and I want you to be extremely courteous to them, and befriend them if you get the chance. Understood, Tamaki-kun?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good. You may go now."

**1234567890**

Should you all kill me for starting a new story?

...Yes, probably.

Am I going to finish (or even title) this?

...Yes, probably.

Am I going to finish the next chapter of _Clash_ soon?

Yes. Yes, I am.

Are you going to review this?

Yes. Yes, you are.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay: new story started and latest chapter of _Clash_ updated. Damn, I've got a lot of work to do.

**Untitled**

"So who are these new students?" Kaoru asked.

The Host Club looked expectantly at Kyouya.

"I have... not been able to find anything about students transfering here, from anywhere."

There was a large collective gasp.

"No! Say it isn't so! Mother has failed me!"

Tamaki was lying on the floor, practically passed out and definitely shell-shocked.

**1234567890**

"Mina-chan, you slow-ass! Get moving! Rei's already going to kill us!"

"I am!"

"Ami could run faster than you are right now!"

**1234567890**

Tamaki sat up to listen to the voices moving down the hall.

"Come on, Tama-chan! We're almost there; once we're inside, you can collapse on a couch!" Mitsukuni chirped.

"Shh... Listen!"

The rhythmic pounding of feet, like someone was running, came to their ears.

"What--"

A yellow blur flew over their heads and landed in front of them, where it kept running. Another girl ran around them.

"Gomen!"

They both slid to a stop right before the door to the third music room, and the first girl tried opening the door.

"It's locked. They locked us out!"

"Probably... was Rei," Minako wheezed, panting hard. "Damn, Usa-chan... Did you have to run so fast?"

"Yes. Do you have your cell phone?"

"Why?"

"I want to call Rei and see if she'll unlock the-- Hey, what's this?"

A blue keypad had appeared mid-air.

"Probably something of Ami's... Wonder what the password is."

"No clue. I found where it's coming from, though. Do you think if we pull it off it'll unlock?"

"I would try combinations, first. Ami might get mad if you accidently destroy it."

"Then you do that. Gimme your cell. Now."

"Fine." Minako pulled out a tiny, bright orange cell phone and slapped it into Usagi's outstreched palm. "Happy?"

"Considering the fact that Rei's gonna kill me? Not--Hi, Rei-chan!"

"BAKA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Outside the music room. We would be inside, except somebody locked the door."

"It's not my fault! It's Mina-chan's, and--okay! Mina-chan, Rei-chan wants to talk to you."

"Hey, Rei-chan!"

"It's not my fault! It's this stupid school's fault! Do you have any idea how hard it is to accessorize with yellow?"

"I wear golden yellow and orange! This is buttercup yellow! I never wear buttercup yellow. It makes me and most of the popluation look awful and washed out. I mean, honestly! I thought this school was supposed to be preparing women to head businesses, not worst dressed lists!"

"Yes, I realize that, but Rei-chan--"

"Hey, Usa-chan, Rei says that Ami says that if you break that keypad, she's going to play kick-ball with your head. Or something like that. Oh, hey! Someone's coming to open the door!"

"Haru-chan! I knew you'd come rescue me!" Usagi threw herself at Haruka. "They're being mean to me!"

"Hey, who're the kids in the middle of the hallway?"

"Face analysis in progress."

The Host Club just stared at the group of people occupying the music room. The two blondes that had run past them were still outside, but there was a tall, platinum blonde in a boy's uniform and another--shorter--girl with chin length blue hair. The girl was holding a small blue case that was opened.

"Face analysis complete. Morinozuka Takashi, Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Suō Tamaki, Ōtori Kyōya, Hitachiin Hikaru, Hitachiin Kaoru, and Fujioka Haruhi. Members of a host club, held in... Oh. The third music room."

"How unfortunate. They have to find a new place for their club."

"That they do."

"Hey! Who are you, anyway?!"

"Ten'ō Haruka, Senior, Class 3-A."

"Mizuno Ami, Junior, Class 2-A."

"Aino Minako, Freshman, Class 1-A."

"Tsukino Usagi, Freshman, Class 1-A."

"Tsukino? Didn't your family just buy Terra Inc.?"

"Not exactly. Look, I know you're rather upset about losing your meeting place, but if you wouldn't mind coming in, we could talk this out like civilized beings."

"Fine."

**1234567890**

Ridonculously short, I know. I'm working on revising _Clash_ at the moment, which is harder than I thought it'd be.


End file.
